


Airi's cock slut

by Blackstar3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, French Kissing, Fucking, Futanari, Horny Teenagers, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar3/pseuds/Blackstar3





	Airi's cock slut

Moans filled Io's JP's bedroom as her friend Airi ate her thick ass out, no longer able to contain her urges for her big tit teammate. Airi explored her ass, trailing her tongue inside Io's asshole, her cheeks, her thighs. It frustrated Airi just how attractive Io actually was. "Mhmmm! What the fuck... How is your butt this big? It's not fair!" Airi pouted as she went back to work on Io's bottom. Io Nitta was leaning against her bed, skirt and panties around her ankles, her friend Airi was on her knees, face right between her fatass. "Mhmm...aaaa!! A-Airi...T-That feels so good!!" Io was shaking with excitement as her friend stuck her tongue up her ass, she had never experienced something like this before and it felt amazing. 

Airi removed her mouth from Io's ass and gave it a nice slap "Of course it feels good, bitch! I'm the one fucking you." Airi proclaimed, practically drooling at the sight of her friend's perfect ass "Turn around!" Airi shouted. Io obeyed, facing the hungry red headed school girl. Airi pushed Io, forcing the shy figure to sit down on the mattress. Airi stood over her busty companion, her futa cock getting harder underneath her skirt as Io looked up at her with fear and desire. Airi grabbed a hand full of Io's hair and pulled it back, the big breasted teenager leaned back, wincing in pain. Airi shoved her tongue inside her friend's mouth, Io was surprised by this initially before closing her eyes, allowing herself to be taken by her horny comrade. Their tongues swirled around each other, their saliva mixing with one another, tasting each other's delicious spit.

"Mhmm, do you like it? Do you like the taste of your own ass, Io? You dirty fucking slut!" Airi talked in between her kisses, sucking hard on Io's tongue. "YES! A-Airi! I LOVE IT! It tasted so good~ I-I don't know if I'm supposed to like it? But it tastes amazing" Io responded, kicking her skirt and white panties off her legs, they fell across the room over to the door. Airi unbuttoned and removed Io's gray school uniform, tossing it on the floor. Airi grabbed Io's blue ribbion and slowly pulled it off her neck. Airi put one foot on the bed next to her friend, her slim black stocking thighs mesmerizing Io for a second, before grabbing her black shirt collar and pulling her head under her skirt. Io could make out the shape of the dominant girl's penis. "A-Air- aa!" before Io could finish speaking, Airi pulled her brown hair again, nails digging at Io's skull. "Shut the fuck up. A stupid whore like you should be sucking my dick, not speaking. Make yourself useful and make me cum!" Airi yelled, not caring who hears them.

Io started to breathe heavy, the scent of her friend's cock and her harsh words turning her on beyond belief, she pulled her friend's black skirt and panties down to her feet, grabbed hold of the throbbing girl cock in front of her and started sucking the tip of Airi's dick. She kissed the head of the warm cock, and sucked it. Slurping and popping sounds lift her lips as she went to work. Airi grabbed Io's hair and guided her head. "Mhmmm!! FUCK!! God... Io, your mouth feels amazing!! AAA...y-you sexy SLUT! I never took you for such a cock whore, but I guess I was wrong!!" Airi talked down to Io as pleasure filled her small body. Io bobbed her head as she sucked Airi's cock, saliva dripping down her chin onto her shirt, she could feel the tip hitting the roof of her mouth and the inside of her throat. "AHHH! MHMMM! IO!! I'M GONNA CUM! HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA CUM" Airi shouted out as she shut her eyes and started ramming her dick inside Io's mouth in unison. Cum ejaculated into Io's mouth, she wasn't sure if she was fond of the taste or if she had lost her mind, but Airi's cum was delicious. "Drink it you bitch!! It's your fault for being so attractive!! Drink my fucking cum, Io!" Airi commanded her, holding her head down to her cock, not giving her a chance to remove it from her lips.

Io had no intention of stopping though, she planned on sucking her dry and swallowing all of her seed. After swallowing her load, Io lips made a plop sound as she moved her head away from the red heads still throbbing penis. "Airi, y-you tasted so good..." Io said, licking her lips, catching any traces of cum that are left. She looked up at her lover who was still trying to compose herself. Airi grabbed Io's buttoned up shirt and ripped it open, her buttons flying everywhere, Io's blue laced bra presented itself to Airi. Airi stepped out of her skirt and underwear and sat down on Io's lap, fondling her big breasted friend. Airi reached for the back of the bra to unclip it, the bra fell over onto Airi's cock. Airi took Io's breast and traced her tongue around her nipple slowly. "A-Airi...mhmm..." Io winced and moaned at the contact, but it wasn't enough, Io wanted Airi to suck on her tits, to fuck her breast with her lips and then to spread her legs apart and fuck her like a piece of property. 

And Airi knew this, she looked up at her shy friend with a condescending look on her face as she traced around the hard nipple. She'd put her lips to it, only to immediately remove it, giving Io a smug grin afterwards. "A-AIRI...P-PLEASE!" Io was growing more frustrated with Airi's actions, raising her voice in the process. Airi grabbed both of Io's cheeks with one hand, while using another to trace her finger around her nipple. Io's lips puckered as she stared into Airi's eyes. "Don't be shy, Io. I want you to tell me what you want. Tell me how much of a slut you are, tell me how much you want me to fuck you." Airi leaned down to lick Io's nipple, still holding onto the brown haired girl's face. Io shivered, moans escaping her pressed together lips. "Do that for me, and MAYBE I'll listen, bitch!" Airi laied out her instructions to Io, who was ready to comply, she needed this. Airi let go of her friend's face. Io stared with lust and hunger as she looked at Airi, who smugly awaited her response. 

"Please fuck me, Airi! Please use my body however you like to please your cock! I'll do anything! Fuck me in the ass, make me drink your cum. Fuck me in front of everyone so they know how much of a fucking slut I am! Cum in my mouth, feed me your delicious seed every morning, pump me full of your perfect semen. If a bed is too good for me, I'll gladly lay on the floor as you cum all over me, Airi! I'm nothing but a useless dumb whore! Fuck the shit out of me, please make me scream your name, Airi!" Io went off, her face red with embarrassment, but she was smiling, happy to get all that off her chest, and praying that her response was satisfactory. Airi stared at her blushing friend and finally sucked on the nipple like her life depended on it. Biting and spinning her tongue around it, and going back to sucking on it like a baby. "AAAA!!! T-THANK YOU, AIRI!! FUCK ME!!! FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING BITCH" Io screamed, accepting her place. Airi grinned, feeling like she had won some contest "Yeah... you're nothing but a dumb slut with a sexy body" Airi pushed Io down on the bed, and spread her legs revealing her wet pussy lips "You'd want more than anything for your perfect friend Airi Ban to pump your stupid ass full of cum, right?" Airi lined her cock up, ready to enter Io, still grinning with a sense of superiority and victory. "Yes~ fuck me~ fuck me~ I'm such a stupid bitch oh God please fuck my stupid ass, Airi!" Io begged, talking down to herself, praying to Airi like a God.

Airi slammed her cock inside Io, moving her cock in and out as she hit Io's walls, Io could feel every part of the cock in her vagina. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! AIRI! YES!! YOU'RE COCK FEELS GREAT, FUCKING MY PUSSY SENSELESSLY!!" Io screamed in pleasure, her legs wrapped around Airi's waist as she fucked her friend on the bed. "OOOO~ YOU STUPID FUCKING BIG TIT B-BITCH! YOU LOVE THIS, DON'T YOU? YOU LOVE BEING A COCK SLUT F-FOR M- MHMMM FUCK, IO!! IO!! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING HOT? MHMMM!!" Airi screamed, stuttering as she moaned while fucking Airi. Cursing, moaning, yelling at the heavens as her cock melted inside Io's comfortable bottom lips. Airi and Io reached over to each other and latch onto the other's lips. Kissing passionately as they tasted the remaining cum inside Io's mouth. Airi's slim black stocking legs rubbing Io's thick, sweaty thighs. "AAAAAAA!!! FUCK ME HARDER!! MORE!! I'M ALL YOURS, AIRI! I'M AIRI'S COCK WHORE!! AAAAAAA!!" Io stuck her tongue out as she screamed, moving her hips back and forth along with Airi's rough strokes.

"FUCK!! FUCK!! I'M GONNA CUM, IO!! AAAAAA!! TAKE IT, BITCH!! WHORE!! SLUT!! YOU FUCKING CUNT, AAAAAAAAAA I'M GONNA FILL YOU WITH MY CUM~" Airi screamed as she unloaded her cum inside Io, flooding her pussy with jizz. "AHHHHHHHH!! AIRI'S CUMMIES!!! IT'S SO HOT!!! FUCK!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR STUPID SLUT YOUR CUMMIES, AIRI!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Io yelled, ecstasy filling her brain. Airi continued to pump cum into Io's pussy until she was completely finished. "Airi...Airi...Airi..." Io repeated, shaking on the bed, intoxicated with lust. Airi looked at the state of Io as she removed her cock from her "You stupid fucking whore." Airi scooped up some of her semen from Io's entrance and shoved it into Io's mouth. Io sucked without hesitation, making sure every drop was licked clean off Airi's fingertips. Airi joined in as they both tongue fucked her fingers , eventually entering each other's mouths.

Airi layed down next to Io. Both of them lying on the bed, gasping for air. Airi leaned over and made out with Io once more, Airi spit globs of saliva into Io's mouth, who swallowed without question. Satisfied with her task, Airi laid back down. Io held her underclassmen, completely in love with the small figure, not wanting the moment to end. Both girls drifted back to sleep, enjoying an early morning nap.


End file.
